


You're My Universe

by peachyhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Astronomer!Donghyuck, Constellations, Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), and mark, blond mark, hyuck lovessss the leo constellation, it's 3am lmao, red haired hyuck, softies, tired Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyhyuck/pseuds/peachyhyuck
Summary: It's 3am and all he sees are stars.





	You're My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> markhyuck ! :) (they're so soft omg)

Constellations and stars buzzed through his head. Gases and cosmos wrapping around his brain. His fingers grazed over the image of the Gemini constellation, connecting star to star in a short trip. The thirtieth largest constellation in the night sky printed in front of Donghyuck’s dim-lit face.

Astronomy books stacked upon his small desk, only the moon and stars light that shone through the window reflected on his face and the book beneath his hands. His tired eyes scanned the page’s bolded words of Pollux and the twins, his lips twisting into an adoring smile. The way his Gemini traits pulled at the constellation, wanting to know more and more.

He’s never felt safer as he flipped through the inked sheets. Hours of slowly flipping from one to another, his fingers lazily pulling the pages, wanting to know more more more. Now the constellation of Leo took over as he brushed it over. Leo, one he adored. How he had already knew most about it. How it’s meteor showers were named Leonids, it being the twelfth largest constellation, already over taking Gemini by over a half, the bright connections being known as the Lion from cultures of many years. Everything about Leo was exciting. It was addicting. 

The room seemed to only grow darker and Donghyuck was tempted to switch the light on his desk on, but was too engrossed into the next pages that filled of Leo’s constellation at the hemispheres. Its shape taking the page. Any astronomer or person that simply likes to study the stars, would say Leo was the most recognizable, so clear. The more Donghyuck admired, the more his smile grew.

But a tired groan reached through the quiet room, ripping over the sounds of the papers flipping. Donghyuck froze and avoided turning around, maybe hoping a tired boy wouldn’t notice the other tired boy reading books at three in the morning. The red haired boy bit his lip, trying to contain a smile that broke once he heard, “Hyuck?” in a raspy voice. 

The boy closed his book, very reluctantly, and turned in his chair to see a squinting Mark with blonde pieces of hair in all directions lying from a half empty bed. Donghyuck looked softly at the tired boy wrapped in blankets as the night sky shone on him. “I’m right here.” he said back, his voice echoing in the room. 

Donghyuck thought that Leo was for sure the prettiest constellation of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes oof


End file.
